vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
California Air National Guard 313th Tactical Fighter Wing
313 Wing Created by: Jay P Hailey Number of Members: 1000+ people. Nature of Members: Military Members and civilian contractors who are "in the Know" about the supernatural, working for the Bureau through the California Air National guard. Organization: Military - the 313th Tactical Fighter wing is a subset of the California Air National Guard and a subset of the United States Military. Air wing The Wing is Commanded By Brigadier General William Hardesty, formerly chief of Security and B-13 ringer at NASA, Cape Canaveral 4 Squadrons 303 Squadron - 12 F-16s, tactical fighter Bombers 323 Squadron - various, airborne warning and control/SAR 333 Squadron - Various, Air transport squadron 343 Squadron - 12 MiG-29c, Tactical Fighter, Air Superiority List of Airplanes used by 313 Wing 4 groups 353 Group - Aircraft Maintenance 363 Group - Security and Operations 373 Group - Support Base maintenance and ground transport 383 Group - Medical Support group Description Game Role: A home for a Paramilitary B13 team, a route for B-13 PCs to get military air support or even fly some military missions if that's fun for the players and GM. World Role: While masquerading and functioning as a unit of the California Air National Guard, this unit also combats war machines and large airborne monsters from supernatural sources. Relative Influence: In terms of keeping the world safe from Dragons and alien war machines - extreme In terms of being well known - minor (and they want to keep it that way) In terms of being as prestigious and well known posting within the military - Minor (and they want to keep it that way) In terms of avoiding base closure hearings, public testimony in congress, and budget alterations - practically invisible (and they want to keep it that way) Public or Secret?: Public as a Unit of California ANG - as a unit of B-13, way past secret. "Kill Self before reading" level of secrecy. Publicly Stated Goal: To defend the air space of California, the United States (and the world) from all enemies... Real Goal if Different: ...conventional, supernatural, and weird. Relative Wealth: Compared to an individual, huge, they have almost a billion dollars worth of planes and equipment. Compared to other Air bases - small. And, every nut and bolt must be accounted for with tons of "official Paperwork" Group advantages: Well armed, prepared and strained to do violence Special Abilities: They have Jet Fighter planes, and cookies. Group disadvantages: Subject to a Military hierarchy. Special disadvantages: Subject to the same oversight as is any military operation. Those who favor them: Those who favor the US Military. Those opposed to them: Enemies of the United States, budget cutters, pacifists, dragons about to get their ass reamed by a sidewinder. Area of Operation: Atwater, Ca - deployed to bases all over the world Headquarters Location: Castle AFB, Atwater, Ca. Public Face: Blue uniformed defenders of the Skies. Notable Members: Col Scott Steven Ashby former Apollo Astronaut and surprise commander of 303 squadron during 1989 Panama Invasion and 1991 Persian Gulf War. Now retired. History of the Organization: World War II In WWII there was a 313th Wing of the 21st Airforce, bombing Japan, however this organization was a paper only wing by 1947 and was retired. In WWII the Free Poles supported the 303rd Fighter Squadron of the RAF, fighting against the Nazis. When WWII ended this unit, too was disbanded. 1980's In 1986, It was decided to try piggy backing certain B-13 functions secretly into military and local law enforcement groups - the theory was that budgets and equipment could be more easily hidden under such circumstances, and even if discovered - suspicion could be thrown to more mundane sources such as the CIA. In one such experiment - the Bureau, through contacts in the military and in the intelligence community added the 313th tactical Fighter Wing to the California ANG's line up, using black budgets, falsified budgeting and blackmail of key Pentagon personnel. By 1988 the C-ANG 313th wing was flying, although very small. Personnel, especially officers and pilots were recruited from all of the services, many on long term "loan" to the ANG - these were pilots who had an encounter with the supernatural and had proven capable of dealing with it. At the same time, this unwanted appendage on the military Table of Organization started to draw other people. Troubled, difficult or weird members of the armed services were transferred to the 313th by commanders wanting to rid themselves of trouble. Although this created tension and threatened the 313th's operations, it morphed into an "Omega Squad" effect where unruly or odd people developed unusual loyalty to the unit (seeing it as the last house on the block, or as a place where they were accepted) Later encounters with the supernatural leveraged this effect, giving the 313th very high unit morale. In 1989, the 313th got their first big b13 mission. under cover of the Panamanian Invasion, F-16s of the 313th were tasked with destroying the private air force of Drug lord and Criminal master mind "Bob Hawke" - an evil genius who'd been running roughshod over law enforcement and intelligence agencies for years. The F-16s of the 313th easily downed Hawke's privately owned Mig-21s and went on to bomb his jungle pyramid HQ in Colombia, ahead of a massed raid by DEA and columbian military forces. Although Hawke himself escaped, his organization was smashed and dozens of high level Drug smugglers were arrested. 1990's In 1990 and 1991, the 313th was activated to provide air support for Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm. The F-16s of the 313th flew many "Scud Hunting" missions with limited success. In 1991 the 333rd tactical transport Squadron was activated, using Hercules C-130 aircraft to transport people and supplies to forward air bases for deployment. The 33rd added HC-130s and an MC-130 which allowed covert intelligence, special operations and B13 missions to be supported by planes that wee to all visible clues, vanilla C-130s In 1992 The 313th wing activated the 323 squadron of P3 orions, acquired from the U.S. Navy - these planes were used in search and rescue missions as well as flying drug interdiction missions In 1994 the 313th picked up two E-2 hawkeye AWACs planes. These had been used as prototypes for a fleetwide upgrade and were then discarded. the 313th acquired these planes and has been adding to their sensor abilities ever since. Along with these two planes an upgraded C-2 greyhound was added to 333 squadron. In 1998 the 313th activated the 343 squadron of 12 Mig-29s - from the 21 planes bought by the United States from Moldova. The purchase was intended to keep the planes out of Iranian hands. This entailed hiring support and maintenance personnel from the former Warsaw Pact. Three Soviet AN 7 aircraft came with the group, and were added to the 333 Squadron The Migs of 343 squadron often fly with the 57th fighter wing in Nellis Nevada as part of the "Red Flag" training excercise. Notable Engagements In 2002 the 303rd and 343rd squadrons fought an infestation of dragonoids (cf "Reign of Fire" 2002) in the south pacific, successfully containing the outbreak until ground based agents could eradicate the queen. In 2004 the 303rd and the 343rd combined to launch a devasating attack on CVN Goering - a nuclear super carrier from an alternate universe - focused on the USN Carrier Enterprise, the Goering apparently did not suspect a low flying attack from land based aircraft. In 2005 the 303rd and the 343rd flew in support of a UNICORN, CIA and B-13 attack on the Island of Ilshi off southern Japan, where a mad genius had built an army of robotic war machines, including many very capable robot aircraft. The heavy training of the 313 pilots paid off and they were able to defeat the robots with light losses. Other Actions Most of the b13 activity of the 313rd actually comes through the 363 security and operations group. Home of active duty soldiers, marines, sailors and airmen who have had encounters with the supernatural, they are well armed and often act as back up for B-13 field teams. The doctors, nurses, forensic scientists and pathologists of the 383 medical group are often called up by b13 field teams to help treat outbreaks of alien, mad science or magical infections, curses and plagues. Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Bureau 13